Rin's Alive! As an Assassin
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Hello. I'm Rin Kagamine. Well, you see... I died. But not to worry I'm now a part of this group called, "Shadow Assassins". They all seem okay... But who knows what I'll be finding in this organization? One thing for sure, that Ren Enimaga guy is really suspicious... Hiatus because of some real life reasons... QAQ
1. The Cause of it All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**3: Hello~ I'm a new author in the Vocaloid fandom~ :D**

**Yeah~ I'm not a really new author~ I just came from another fandom you see! :D**

**Just got the idea for this story recently~ **

**Let's start! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Note: Prepare your chainsaws to kill Neru, and probably most Vocaloids. Cause I HAVE ONE WITH ME NOW!**

**Another Note: 2 OCs will be here! XD**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"It's over, Rin."

That's it. Our relationship is broken. Just because of a girl named Neru. Why Len? I didn't do anything! She did it herself! I didn't do anything to her!

Everyone looked at me in anger. Miku looked at me in disbelief. Even my best friend..? Why..? Why?!

"Rin-chan... Why did you hurt Neru? She just talked to Len! You're too overprotective, Rin!"

The class started to whisper to each other. Some of them glared at me.

I-I can't take this anymore!

* * *

**Neru's POV (3: Can I kill her? :D)**

Kagamine-san ran away. Ha ha! Serves the girl right! Who told her to date Len-sama?

Good thing everyone got tricked! Looks like my 'Good-girl' act worked after all!

"Is Kagamine-san alright?" I continued my act.

Teto came to comfort me. "Why do you still care about her, Akita-san? She hurt you! Just for talking to Len! Can you believe that?!" Sonika shook her head.

"Glaring at you is one thing, but pushing you out of the chair? Goodness... Kagamine-san must have gone insane..."

"What do you think, Len?" Piko asked. Len-sama looked a bit unsure about this.

"I'm not sure... Rin wasn't the type to do this..."

**BLAM!**

A girl with black hair and golden eyes barged in with anger written all over her face. Isn't she... Kagamine Rui? Kagamine-san's twin sister?

"WHAT HAPPENED TO RIN?!" she shouted in anger. Everyone closed their ears. "I'll say it once more! WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. RIN?!"

Rei sighed. "Geez, Rui. No need to shout." Rui glared at him.

"Your sister hurt Akita-san, Kagamine-san." "Nonsense! Rin would never do something like that!"

"But that's the truth. Everyone here are the witnesses." Lola said. Rei, Ring, Lui, Miki, and Piko raised their hands. "We just came back from the library though." they said in unison.

* * *

**Rui's POV**

Something isn't right... I left the class and went to look for Rin. Rei, Ring, Lui, Miki, and Piko followed. "Wait for us!"

"H-Hey! Where are you going?! Class is gonna start!" Miku called in vain. We already disappeared from their sight.

Wait. What happened to Len?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Cars are speeding by as I walked home.

_I hate this... I hate this..._

"RIIIIIN!" Who? I turned to look and saw Rui. Len's brother, Ring, Lui, Miki, and Piko also came. I widened my eyes.

"Why..?" Rui gasped at me. "RIN! WATCH OUT-"

**NGEEEEENG! BRAK!**

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Rui shouted. The others froze in place. Crowds of people panicked.

"Quick! Call the ambulance!" One of them said.

_**But it's all too late...**_

* * *

**No One's POV**

In the midst of their panic, one girl stood on the top of a building.

"Rin Kagamine has died." she said into her phone.

**"Good. Send her here." A voice commanded.**

The girl shut her phone. She looked at the situation.

**TIIII TUUUU TIIIII TUUUU TIIII TUUUU**

"QUICK! THIS GIRL IS DYING!"

"MOVE AWAY! MOVE AWAY!"

After the ambulance is sent off, the people felt pity on the victim. _Poor girl..._ they thought.

Rui sobbed. "Rin... Why..?" Rei hugged her to comfort the crying girl. Miki and Ring cried. "Why? Why should it be Rin-chan?!" the others did nothing but pray.

Sadly, their hopes are crushed when the terrible news are revealed the next day.

* * *

**NEWS!**

**Died because of a car crash.**

**Name: Rin Kagamine**

**Age: 14**

**School: Vocaloid Academy**

**Family: **

**-Rinto Kagamine**

**-Lenka Kagamine**

**-Rui Kagamine**

**This girl was crossing the street during school time. No one knows why she did. Her father is angered at the death of his daughter. Meanwhile, her mother cried. Her sister was one of the witnesses, who probably felt most of the sadness. **

**She was quickly brought to the hospital, only to be found dead. **

* * *

This news, however, did little to her classmates. Most of them had a face that says, 'Serves you right'. Neru was one of them, but she kept her act.

Len, however, was not. After this news, he immediately left school and went home. Locking himself in his room, crying.

* * *

_**A few days later...**_

A girl opened her eyes in a secluded room. "Where am I?" she asked to herself.

**Click**

The door opened, and entered a girl with white hair and golden eyes. She looked at the girl with that somewhat, cold eyes of hers.

**"I see that you have woken up, Code: Yellow Rose. Or should I say... _Kagamine Rin._"**

* * *

**3: This chapter's done! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**?: With a cliffhanger. -.-**

**3: WHO CARES?! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**?: You have made too much cliff-hangers... *shooks head***

**3: THAT'S JUST CAUSE I LOVE MAKING THEM! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped **

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING~ X3**


	2. Members of Shadow Assassin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**3: Here's the next chapter! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Let's reply for the reviews~**

* * *

**For Guest ssj Miku:**

**Whaddya mean? :D **

**Want me to try to get to 9000? OK! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Just, not in a chapter okay? :D**

* * *

**For Guest:**

**Kekekeke... Yep, I'm also reminded of Assassin's Creed. =w= And I don't even have any idea on what it is except that's it's a game. :D**

**Yeah! I read Yellow Romance before too! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Your review needs some periods and commas, pal! O.O  
**

* * *

**For Alice-Neko321:**

**Yep! X3**

**Don't worry though~ My other ficts will still be updated! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For Kireina Yume:**

**O.O**

**Sure, we all do hate Neru. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL HER! O.O **

**HER FANS WILL KILL US! DX**

* * *

**For Kagamine-RinCVO2:**

**Thank you~ X3**

**Haha, I won't kill Neru though. :D**

**Maybe she'll just be transfered to another school for her wrong doings. In other words, expelled. :D**

**It's just a maybe though, MY BRAIN DOES ALL THE WORK! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Nah, I won't put Nero here. Sorry... Q.Q**

* * *

**For Nintendofg4life:**

**THAT'S A LOT OF FREAKING STORIES! O.O**

**I wonder who started the NeruxLen... -.- **

**You may ask that person if he/she is actually trying to make Neru hated. :D**

**Thank you for reviewing~ X3**

* * *

**For Pikachu:**

**PIKAKAKAKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Confused? O.O Ooopsieeee...**

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**YEAH! I wanna kill them! DX**

**You're gonna slap? For me, IMMA GONNA CUT THEM WITH A CHAINSAW! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Waaaaa~ Skeddo! Skeddo! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Here it is~ X3**

**PIKA POWAAAAAAA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**Let's start! X3**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I looked at the person in front of me. Who?

"Who... Who are you..?" I asked.

"I'm no one of importance." she replied before exiting the room.

The place is silent. Well, until the door opened. A man with black hair came in.

"You're awake?" Duh, Mr. Obvious.

"Good. Now come with me."

I looked at him as if he was some kind of rare creature from mars. Suspiscious looking guy...

He sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you or something. The boss wants to see you." The boss?

I narrowed my eyes.

"Is this some sort of secret association or something?" The man laughed. "Maybe... Now come. He's an impatient young man you see."

Sighing, I followed him to who-knows-where.

Now, in front of us is a silver door. The man knocked. "It's me." A voice that sounded too familiar for me replied, "Come in."

The door opened. The room was very... creepy... There's no lights. The curtains are all closed. The only thing that lights this place are lanterns that were hung on the wall.

I tried to see who the boss is, but he was facing the window behind him as he sat on his chair.

"Lightning, I brought Yellow Rose here." Lightning? That's his name? Wait, no. Must be his codename...

"Thank you." The chair turned and revealed... Len?!

"Len?!" I gasped. He narrowed his eyes. "Who's Len? My name is Ren Enimaga. Not Len."

N-Not Len..? But... they look completely the same! H-How?

"Anyways, I see that you have met Red Rain." "Red Rain?" I asked.

The black-haired man raised his hand. "It's my codename.""Oh."

"So... Why am I here?" I questioned the Len-look-alike.

"You're going to join us." "Oh."

Wait... WHAT DID HE JUST SAAAAAID?

"JOIN YOU?! WHAT?!" I freaked out. He seems confused. "Didn't Red Rain tell you about this?" The black-haired man bowed in apology. "My apologies, it seems that I

have forgotten to tell her about that." Ren nodded. I just went silent. What. Is. Going. On?!

"Okay, since you are now a member of us," "HEY! I HAVEN'T AGREED TO IT YET!" He ignored me. "I will introduce you to the others. You all may come in."

The door opened. One by one, unfamiliar people started to come in. First was a pink-haired woman, then a purple-haired man..? I'm not sure. Then there was... hey! It's the girl earlier! Followed up by a smiling black-haired boy, a masked black-haired girl, a masked black-haired boy... Geez! There's so much black-haired people! No offense though...

Then there's a green-haired girl and boy. They seem to be... arguing?

"I tell you! Doraemon likes to eat Dorayaki!" ...What..?

"No! He likes to eat mochi!" ...

"Who in the world gave you that idea?!" "The first volume!"

Ren massaged his temples. "This again..?" Whut? This ever happened before?

**"Silence." **Ren commanded.

"Haaaaai..." they replied.

He then clapped to get everyone's attention. "Now, as you can see, this is Rin Kagamine. Codename: Yellow Rose. She will be joining us from now on."

_'Yeah... Nice to know that you accepted me...' _I thought in sarcasm.

The pink-haired one nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kagamine-san. My name is Luka Megurine, codename: Pink Ocean" A... Pink... Ocean..? Wha..?

The purple-haired one, however, was hugging an eggplant..? Megurine-san slapped him. "Hoi! BaKamui!" "Huh? What? Oh... I'm Gakupo Kamui. My codename is Eggplant Blade." He said. I have to try my best not to laugh. "HEY! You were laughing aren't you?!" The green-haired girl laughed. "No offense, bro. But your codename's weird! Just accept it!" Kamui-san sulked in a corner. I sweatdropped.

I turned to the mysterious girl earlier. She looked the other way and said coldly, "I'm Elysea Mystagion, codename: Seiryuu." Dragon huh? I wonder why that's her codename... Maybe she really likes dragons?

The smiling boy earlier explained while smiling apologetically, "Sorry, Kagamine-san... El-chan here doesn't really like strangers..." "It's okay." I replied.

"By the way, name's Akira Kurokage. My codename is Shadow." Okay. He seems friendly... and stupid.

The masked girl pulled her mask away and smiled. I gasped. "Hello again, Rin!" she said cheerfully. "N-No way... Rui..?" She nodded. "Yep! That's me! And this is Rei!" she pointed at the other masked boy beside her.

"My codename's Sadistic Smile. Rei's codename is Cold Gaze." Wait, what..? But Rui's a sweet girl! Why is her codename...? "I'll explain someday." She said. I nodded.

The green-haired girl said, "I'm Gumi Kamui! My codename is Carrot Pilot!" Lol what?

"I'm Gumiya Megpoid. My codename's Carrot Professor." Okay..? What's with the carrot thing? Freaky...

Then the black-haired man said, "I'm Kageito Shion. I'm sure that you already know that my codename is Red Rain right?" I nodded. "And he's Ren Enimaga, codename: Lightning right?" I pointed at Ren. The others raised their eyebrow. Huh?

Shion-san nodded. "But from now one, we call each other by our codenames in case people are listening at us." "Oh. Okay." Was my respond.

"Sadistic Smile, take her to her room." Ren commanded. "Okay, Boss!" she said cheerfully before pulling me outside. On the way, however, I noticed something strange... Why are Mystagion-san and Kurokage-san's codenames consist only of one word like Ren while the others' consist of 2..? I know that it's not that important, but...

"We're here~" Rui said. The room was all orange! Awesome! Plus... "IT'S HUGE!" I froze in place. "Yup~ That's how all the other rooms are~ Except the colors though~ My room's black and white~ Same with Rei~ While the others' depends on their favorite color~" she explained cheerfully. Oh. Then they must know my favorite color through Rui.

"Just rest, okay, Rin? We're gonna get some missions tomorrow~" I nodded, but before she left, I asked something.

"Rui, do you know why Seiryuu and Shadow's codenames consist of only one word while the others don't?" Rui put on a thinking pose. "Dunno. It actually depends on our rank. So they must have a high rank. Probably right below Lightning." I nodded in understanding. "I see. How do they grade the ranks?" "Through their fighting skill, I think. We've never seen them fight since they're always partnered together." I raised my eyebrows. "Partnered?"

"Oh right. You don't know yet do you? Every one of us are partnered. My partner's Rei. Pink Ocean's partner is Eggplant Blade. Carrot Pilot's partner is Carrot Professor. Seiryuu's partner is Shadow. And considering the circumstances, your partner will probably be the boss." "How about Red Rain?" "Oh. He has a partner already. But his partner's currently having a 2 week holiday you see." Rin tilted her head.

"Then why did you say that you've never seen them fight, when you've only seen Rei fight?" The caramel-eyed girl shook her head. "Sometimes, our partner gets sick. So, we sometimes got other people to help. Well, the boss assigns them actually." she laughed. "They never got sick?" She nodded. I'm starting to wonder whether they're human or not.

"Rest well, Rin!" Rui waved before leaving. I waved back and entered _**my room.**_

My head rested on the orange pillow. _What a strange day... _I thought before sleeping out of exhaustion.

* * *

**No one's POV **

Rui came back to the room earlier. The others are still there, talking and all. Rei asked, "Is she asleep?" "Probably." Rui answered. "Good. She'll need rest for the mission tomorrow." Rui nodded in agreement. "I just hope that she won't faint from seeing all the blood." she said worriedly. "Or get hurt." she continued.

"Don't worry, Rui. Her partner's the boss." Kageito said while tossing knifes up and catching them. "Yeah..." Rui replied, still in worry.

One of the knifes almost fell on top of Gumiya who's reading. "Hey! Watch it!" Gumiya warned. "I apologize, Carrot Professor." Kageito said.

Rei turned to Ren who is drinking tea. "About the boss... When are you going to tell her?"

Ren remained composed. "I prefer not to tell her, Rei. Besides, if she knows, she'd probably feel hurt. And you do know that Rui doesn't want that right?" he eyed the black-haired boy. Rei laughed. "Yeah. But... You do too, don't you, Enimaga Ren? Wait, no. **Kagamine Len?**" he smirked.

His brother smirked. "We'll see about that, eh, Rei?"

* * *

**3: CLIFFHANGEEER! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: You have made too much cliffhangers... -.- Almost all of your ficts has them...**

**3: I DON'T CARE~ IT'S FUN~ XDDDDDDDDDDD #GETS SLAPPED**

**THANKS FOR READING~ **


End file.
